Etsy
by thecanadian13
Summary: When Derek finds out about , Derek is oddly inspired to do something... different for Casey's birthday. But things don't exactly go smoothly in the process. Dasey. One-shot.


**A/N: IMPORTANT: If you have never seen Star Wars, then there might be a little bit of confusion. I made a good deal of references to the series and two characters in general. Sorry for the geeky/nerdyness ahead of time. **

**Etsy**

Derek slouched back in his recliner staring off into space as a hockey game between Toronto and Edmonton played on the TV. He found his thoughts wandering frequently lately. It wasn't the lack of attention that worried him, but what he thought about. It was his last year of high school and he oddly found himself thinking of his future. What used to be a simple answer of _playing hockey, _now became a lot more complex. What was he going to do after high school? Could he rely on his athletic ability to get him a scholarship? Before he'd assumed that if he wasn't cut out for college, he could join a Junior A team, but now he began to speculate whether that was the future he wanted.

Worse than his future, his thoughts led him to the people he might not be around in the coming year. Would he see his family very much? Would he stay in touch with Sam and Ralph or would he move on? It was all so bittersweet. The most confusing of all thoughts was one person in general. She was such a keener, but sometimes he was jealous of her for that. He didn't want to admit it, but he would definitely miss that girl if they weren't going to live together after high school.

Just then, Nora came into the living room, interrupting his thoughts. "Derek, it's dinner time. Shut the… TV off," she finished slightly confused as she noted his hockey game had gone on to recap a woman's tennis tournament.

Derek mumbled at first, slightly confused, before hitting the power button on the remote and looking around suspiciously to see if anyone else had seen what he'd been 'watching'.

He had just taken a seat at the table; ready to chow down, when George came out from the kitchen with Nora. "Hey Derek, go upstairs and _politely _ask Casey to come down for dinner. I don't feel like shouting this evening. I had a hard and long case today at work. I swear I must have lost my voice. The other counselor just kept drilling my client and-"

"I got it dad," Derek said reluctantly getting up from his chair.

As usual, Derek refused to knock and barged into Casey's room. She was focused intently at her computer screen. The flickers of light when she changed pages glinted off her face like fireworks.

When he made an 'ahem' noise in his throat, she finally acknowledged his presence and spun around apprehensively in her chair.

"What? Are you watching porn?" Derek laughed to himself at his poorly aimed joke. Casey and porn was like Derek and homework.

Casey scowled at him. "I'm looking for a gift for myself," she corrected him.

Derek leaned against her doorframe cockily as he responded, "Isn't your birthday not for another month. Plus, who gives themselves a present?"

"Well the shipping on these items can take a while and I figure since you won't give me a present, I should compensate," Casey spat back.

"You underestimate me," Derek said looking offended as he placed a hand over his heart.

"Then prove me wrong," Casey said daring him back.

Derek ignored Casey's last comment and pushed himself away from the doorway. He peered over Casey's chair and took the mouse from her hand, slipping his fingers underneath her own. Casey shivered away at his touch and pulled away a little too quickly for her sudden action to go unnoticed.

"Do I still have cooties?" Derek asked, laughing lightly; his voice more shaky and timid in his mind.

Casey just rolled her eyes. "Give me back the mouse Derek," she pleaded; not in the mood.

"What site is this?" Derek asked seconds later ignoring Casey's request.

" ," Casey smiled shoving Derek away. He barely budged as she sunk back into her chair annoyed.

"Don't be so pushy Case," Derek replied leaning close to Casey's ear as his messy hair brushed past her neck.

After what felt like minutes in silence, Derek finally spoke again. "Seems like a really girly site Case. Handmade scarfs, jewelry and hats? Who buys this stuff?"

It was more rhetoric, but Casey replied anyways.

"A lot of people do, Derek. There are some really cool bracelets and earrings on here. You can't find custom made stuff like this just anywhere."

Derek scoffed as he relinquished her mouse and backed away towards the door. "Sounds like a bunch of grandmas making money from knitting if you ask me. Oh, by the way… dinner is ready."

Casey was still peeved from Derek's comments about the site, that she barely took in the latter information that he delivered.

"There is guy stuff on there too, Derek. Don't be so closed minded!" She shouted from her chair as he left her room, waving her off with his hand behind him.

DaseyDaseyDaseyDAseyDAsey

Dinner had been normal as usual; normal for them anyway. Casey shot threatening glares Derek's way whenever they'd make eye contact and Derek would smirk back as if he knew something Casey didn't. When his plate had been cleared and the pie left over from the weekend finished, Derek grudgingly made his way upstairs. He'd been able to avoid his homework all week, but his Spanish teacher was on his case again and he just couldn't afford getting another zero for an assignment.

Slouching down in his computer chair, he rummaged through his knapsack before producing a slightly crumpled four to five page pack of paper. He threw it down in disgust and scanned the pages. He stared at the packet for another minute or so before declaring out loud, "Screw this!" and shoved it off his desk.

He proceeded to eye his Spanish homework from his chair for the next five minutes as it just sat there, atop a flattened fast food bag, daunting him. He needed something to take his mind off of the darn assignment and turned his monitor on. The screen quickly lit revealing his background of an Aston Martin with a model leaning against the hood. He grinned to himself before opening up an Internet tab.

He spent a great deal of time procrastinating by glancing over articles in sports, but that too bored him after a few minutes. Then, as if he didn't spend enough time in the day focused on it, he decided he would bug Casey. "What was that site she was on earlier?" He asked himself.

The first two attempts came back with a failure to load page image, but finally, the artsy site popped up. "Etsy, huh?" It was like Casey was in the room with him when he talked to himself like that. "What kind of name is Etsy anyway?" He scoffed inwardly.

Interested however, he typed 'Led Zeppelin' into the search bar and immediately fifteen pages of products came up. There were t-shirts with band art on them, clocks made from old records, and even a shot glass with the name etched onto the surface. He wouldn't actually admit it to anyone, but he was shocked. "Since when does anywhere Casey goes online, cool?" He whispered under his breath and started searching more bands and movies.

By the time his eyes had wavered from the screen slightly to notice his forgotten assignment, it was 12:15 am and the rest of the house was silent. He quietly stood up from his chair and went to open his door hoping it wouldn't creak. He peered downstairs from his perch at the railing looking for any wandering bodies, but there were none. Derek was a master at sneaking around, but for some reason, his current plan left him unsure of him self.

"I'll just sneak down there, grab dad's wallet and return it once I've used his credit card," he muttered, trying to euphemize the situation.

The stairs were unforgiving, for each one made his footsteps sound like a giant's. Luckily, no one seemed to stir, so he continued to the kitchen. Just like always, his dad's wallet sat on the counter next to the car keys and phone. Smiling to himself, Derek tiptoed over, snatched the wallet and darted back up stairs for the night.

DaseyDaseyDasey

The month following passed by super slow for Derek until it came to about a week before Casey's birthday. At which point, the days kicked into hyper-drive and before Derek could even reconsider his decision and buy Casey a gift card instead, the family was crowded around the dinner table enjoying Casey's birthday meal.

George and Nora did the dishes for Casey that night as all the children, sans Derek, gathered in the living room waiting to give Casey her gifts.

"I'll be back in a little bit," Derek said quickly to his dad as he went to grab the car keys from the counter.

"Derek, stop!" His dad caught him half way out the back door. "It's Casey's birthday, at least wait until she's gotten cake and presents before darting out of here."

Derek looked away frustrated. He was stuck, officially. Casey would be hurt when he provided no gift, but she also wouldn't forget to shove the fact that her assumption had been right in Derek's face. He could look around the house for something barely used, but if she caught onto his scheme, it'd be far worse than having none at all. Like Casey had predicted a month ago, he would not have a gift to give her; at least one he felt comfortable giving.

He wasn't even able to make his way up to his room and stay in peace for another few minutes because just as his foot hit the first step Marti came running over to him.

"Smerek!" She beamed. "Come sit, it's Casey's birthday."

Derek had a few weaknesses. The first would be girls; that was a given. But the second was more unexpected for a guy like him. It was his little sister.

"Okay, Smarti. If I have to!" He said playing along.

After sitting back in his recliner for a good five minutes, minutes that could have been spent listening to music in his room, the parents came out from the kitchen bearing a few gifts under their arms.

"Who is first?" Nora asked the rest of the kids.

Eager like always, Marti handed Casey her present first.

"Wow, Marti!" Casey said, putting on an excited face. "Did you make this?"

Marti nodded gleefully. It was a picture of a girl dancing with feathers and beads making a border around the picture. Derek smiled unconsciously at his stepsister who had humored Marti's innocent ways.

Next Edwin handed Casey a pretty poorly wrapped gift shrugging as she ripped it open. Derek was surprised to see an actually decent gift when Casey's mouth thinned into a small line and her eyebrows furrowed. "These are the slippers Emily gave me last year!"

Derek couldn't help but chuckle at his brother. "Rookie mistake," he mouthed when Edwin looked his way.

"Not like you'd do any better," Casey spat towards Derek when she noticed his empty hands. "I knew you wouldn't get me a gift Derek."

Derek went to say something, but bit back his words and just pulled an Edwin and shrugged. Casey sent him a funny look before turning her attention to see Lizzie presenting her with a box with a bow on top.

The rest of the night went by in a blur. Derek lost interest after the gift card to her favorite shoe store and handmade bracelet from her sister. The only reason he was still there was for the cake afterwards.

"So, are we gonna chow down on some black forest cake and ice cream?" Derek asked somewhat rhetorically to his family while they were all still preoccupied with the MP3 player that Nora had gotten Casey. Derek was a tad bit jealous, but he was not lacking in the music department anyway.

Although his family was still in the living room, Derek sat at the table, fork in hand, waiting. When the others had joined him, his mind was wandering again. This time is wasn't hockey though, it was Casey. Stupid, keener, beautiful Casey.

"I'll be down in a minute," Derek said across the table as they were all beginning to dig into their cakes. Lizzie and Edwin looked on wearily. They didn't pretend that Derek wasn't just there for the cake.

The two siblings sighed of relief when he returned just a minute later, with nothing appearing any different than before.

"Pass the whipped cream?" Derek spoke with a mouthful of cake.

Casey rolled her eyes, but agreed willingly and slid he bottle across the table.

"So you just couldn't resist, huh?" Derek asked Casey, knowing that she would have no idea what he was talking about.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You got black forest cake, Case. How'd you know it was my favorite?"

Casey huffed. "Just a guess," she replied playing along.

The cake was gone in one sitting. Derek of course, had the most.

"Since you haven't really done anything for Casey for her birthday, can you take the plates to the kitchen and put them in the dish washer?" Nora asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Derek raised his brow for a second as if he was completely unaware of his lacking brotherly nature. He ended up complying though, when Nora crossed her arms in front of her and stared sternly back.

There were small bits of cake on the plates and as Derek brushed them off into the trash, he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was soft at first, before unsuspectingly forceful as it whipped him around.

"What's this?" Casey asked him angrily, dangling a shiny aluminum bracelet on her index finger. "Don't think I didn't notice you slipping it in my pocket when we all got up after cake.

Derek pretended to look let down. "I thought you wouldn't notice," he said shamefully.

Casey caught onto his façade and outed him immediately. "Cut the crap Derek! What's your deal?"

"It was your present okay?" He looked earnest for once and a look of uncertainty etched itself across his face.

"Thanks," she said softly for a second before getting back to her rant. "But did you have to put princess on it! You know I don't like that idiotic nickname Derek. How would you like me getting a teddy bear with Der-Bear on it for you next year?"

"That would be horrible," Derek said trying not to laugh. He had to give her that one; it was funny.

"Well, you see my point still," Casey replied. "Here, give it to one of your blonde bimbo girlfriends. I don't want it." Casey said handing it back to him.

Derek wouldn't accept it.

"Take it Derek," Casey insisted. She couldn't believe how ridiculous he was being. Sure, it was quite a gag gift, but the joke was over.

"Just keep it," he said really seriously avoiding eye contact and looking elsewhere. "I don't care if you don't wear it. Just as long as you keep it."

Casey looked back at him strangely. "Alright," she agreed. "But if this is some sort of elaborate prank, I will retaliate!"

With that, she was out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Derek stood frozen like he had been petrified. It wasn't until his dad called from the living room asking if he had finished the dishes that he moved again.

DaseyDaseyDasey

"It was worth a shot," he thought to himself that night as he twirled an almost identical piece of aluminum around with his finger. "If it's the best that I can do, I think I'm fine with it," he accepted as he placed the bracelet with the word 'scoundrel' stamped into it on top of his dresser.

It was late again; passed 11:00 pm when Derek heard a knock at his door.

"I'm getting to bed soon dad," he spoke monotonously like he'd done many time before.

"I'm not your dad," Casey spoke with a slight laugh under her voice even though she appeared to be quite serious. The door opened to a pajama clad Casey with a hint of slyness across her face.

"What do you want Casey?" Derek was not in the mood for any late night lectures.

"You really went cheap with my gift Derek," she stated matter of fact. "What, with shipping at no more than twelve dollars, it must have been not even twenty dollars."

This caught hold of Derek's attention. "What are you talking about?" He asked, knowing very well what he thought she was talking about, but how did she know?

Casey slid her long sleeve up her arm to reveal the bracelet he'd given her.

"So?" Derek asked trying to sound indifferent.

"I know you bought this on Etsy Derek. After looking it over for any booby traps or ways it could be connected to a prank, I saw this name on the leather string." She walked over to him sitting on his bed and showed him the short, but very present name marked into the material.

Again he spat back, "So?"

Casey was getting impatient. "So! This is a very well known seller on Etsy, Derek."

Derek's lips were pursed to utter another, 'so', when Casey stopped him.

"Don't say so again Derek or so help me god!" She raised her hands in frustration before sighing. "So… I looked the seller up on Etsy and found the bracelets you bought!" By now she was almost smiling like she knew what Derek was pretending not to know.

The jig was up. He was found out. Derek didn't know if he was comfortable with this. It was sort of unexpected and even though Derek lived by the seat of his pants, it was different when it came to Casey.

"Oh," he breathed quietly.

Casey walked around his room a bit, like she was thinking, before responding. "I didn't take you for a Star Wars fan, you know. I didn't know you could be that geeky,"

"I'm not geeky," Derek proclaimed rising from his bed. "You can be a fan of the series without being geeky about."

"Okay, whatever you say Derek," Casey replied laughing haughtily. "So what'd you do with the other bracelet?"

Derek had momentarily forgotten that piece of information. He could pretend that he had no idea what she was talking about, but that wouldn't get very far if she went online and showed him the bracelets that came in a package of two.

I threw it away," he lied.

Casey cocked an eyebrow. "If you threw it out, then explain why there is one just like it on your dresser." She ducked under his arm and reached out grabbing the leather string and aluminum pendant.

"Well, that's-"

She interrupted him mid sentence placing a finger to his lips. "I love my gift Derek. You're not half bad," she smiled up at him. His eyes blinked furiously for a second like he wasn't seeing things right.

"So, you don't hate me?" He asked in disbelief.

"Occasionally, when you aren't acting like a… like a scoundrel," she said grinning up at him.

"Scoundrel? I like the sound of that," Derek replied smirking down at Casey before placing his lips against hers. It was a bold move, so naturally they both didn't know what to do once there was contact. They froze hesitantly, as if expecting something to happen, but the only thing that came to mind for Derek was how good it would feel if his lips were moving against hers. He took another second taking in the feel of her against him before leaning into her more and continuing the kiss. As if in sync, Casey started kissing back almost instantly. The taste of her mouthwash overtook Derek's senses and he slipped his tongue expertly into Casey's mouth. She twitched slightly at first, but then relaxed into it. Derek was holding the back of Casey's head gently as she reached around his shoulder and ran her hands across his back.

"Derek! Derek!" Edwin broke their embrace as he knocked on the door. "I've isolated the reverse power-flux coupling."

"What?" Derek asked confused as he motioned Casey to stand behind his door.

Just seconds later, Edwin swung the door open. "I said that dad wants you downstairs. Seems that he found out that you used his credit card again."

Derek nodded dumbly for a second. "Okay, yeah. Thanks for letting me know. Tell him I'll be down in a second."

"Oh, you're very welcome," Edwin grinned before closing the door.

"Sorry your highness, duty calls," Derek said winking before giving her a chaste kiss and walking out of his room.


End file.
